The present invention relates to support clips and more particularly to support clips adapted to releasably mount or attach articles, such as holsters, magazine pouches, badge or identification holders, canteens, and other equipment, to belts or other articles of apparel.
For many years, integrally formed spring metal clips have been available for use in releasably attaching a holster to a belt. Such clips are generally U-shaped in form and have a first leg portion adapted to be attached to the holster and a second leg portion bent to define a locking tap releasably biased into engagement with the first leg portion for purposes of removably retaining a belt within the clip. A relatively recent form of this type of clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,821. Spring metal clips are known to be susceptible to being permanently bent out of shape such that their holster retaining function is destroyed, and to unintended release of the clip from a belt when upwardly directed forces are applied to the clip via the holster.
In an effort to positively prevent unintended release of a holster supporting clip from a belt, it has also been proposed to provide a support clip with a positive latching device or lock, such as that disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,558. However, an obvious drawback of this type of support clip is its complex multi-part construction.